Location Name Drop
Please add your suggestions for area names. Towns are based on a musical theme, but areas like forests and caves can be anything. Names like Sky Tower and Dragon Boneyard could become canon if enough people like it. I guess feel free to use the same suggestion for multiple places if it could fit both. Areas with plot relevance or undecided purpose will probably not be named until we figure that stuff out. Towns and Cities Please explain why the name fits, or provide a definition of the musical term. NOTE: some names have already been surveyed. Winning names are in bold. *Crossroads Town – A bustling town with a Western **Chord **'Legato' – connected notes **Accolade – links two lines together **Medley (uses passages from other movements) **Cimbalia **Ossia - An alternate passage **Dobro - brand of guitars used in westers **Libero (free, freely) **Cadenza **Interval - In music an interval is the distance in pitch between two notes *Industrial City – A large city build around manufacturing. Steel Gym. **Brass **'Dronia' (monotonous sound like buzzing) **Grandioso City **Crescendo **Maggiore *Coastal Town – A city with a large beach. Water Gym. **Serenade **Breve – double Whole note **Schwungvile (Schwungvoll = lively, swinging, bold, spirited) **'Andante' - calm tempo, but not too slow. Just right. *Cave City – An underground city that is brightly lit with neon lights. Dark Gym. **Medley (uses passages from other movements) **Harmonia **Baroque **Marcato - Louder or more forceful **Col Pugno - Banging the piano with your fist **Flam - a soft note followed by a full volume tap **Octave **'Vivace' - lively, is commonly used as an indication of tempo. *Cliff Town - A settlement carved directly into a steep mountain face. Psyfi Gym. **Trill – going up and done in tone **The Drop (jazz term for a dramatic drop in pitch) **'Staccato' (short note that drops off prematurely) **Ledger – used for high notes about the staff **Marcato – louder than usual **Woodwind **Rococo Town - (rococo-fancy, elaborate) **Bebop **Glissando - Glide from one pitch to another **Partita **Unison - Unison is the simultaneous sounding of the same note by two or more singers or players. Unison songs are not in different parts, with all singers singing the tune together. *Desert Town - Either a ghost town or a bustling trading post (undecided). **'Caesura' – a complete pause **Flat **Sempre - (sempre-constant/unchanging) **Madrigal *Island City - Based on the ancient island city of Tenochtitlan. Fire Gym. **Harmony **Flam - a soft note followed by a full volume tap **Sonata **Col Pugno - Banging the piano with your fist **Sforzando - strong, sudden accent **Serenade **Flamenco **'Ossia' - An alternate passage **Fermatis City *Temple Town - A jungle town intersected by rivers. Bug Gym. **Melody **'Fugue' - voices singing out of synch **Teponaztli (Aztec slit drums) **Marcia (March, like bugs) *Jungle Town – Possibly a town suspended in a giant tree/trees. Ghost Grass Gym. **Timbre **Fugue - voices singing out of synch **Woodwind **'Calando' - getting slower and quieter **Naqara (Large Mongol battle drum) **Bluegrass **Fermata - Indicates to hold a note **Mordentia Town **Rondo - Often used for the rapid final movement of a classical concerto or symphony. *Elite Four City – A grand area where spectators watch the challengers fight. **Cadence – sense of repose or resolution **Overtonia **Virtuoso - a person who excels in musical technique or execution. **Finale **'Coda' - Denotes the end of a piece **Crescendo **Caesura (complete pause) **El Quatro **Battaglia **Hymn - A hymn is a song of praise, whether to a god, saint or hero. **Rondo - Often used for the rapid final movement of a classical concerto or symphony. Other Areas *Forest/Woods - Home to many Bug type Pokémon. **Wind Woods (play on Woodwinds and Woods) **Oscura Forest (Spanish for dark) **Chinche Woods (Bug Woods) **Matorral *Observatory - An abandoned Observatory built to study astronomy and celestial Pokémon **Stellar Research Center (stellar = star, outstanding) **Vacant Laboratory Astral Research Center Stellar Research Center **Mt. Strella Observatory (play on estrella, the Spanish word for star) *Sunken Shipyard - Drowned ships create an underwater labyrinth filled with lost treasures. **SS Clover **Water Labyrinth Urobos Triangle **Wreckyard *Scrapyard - **Dronia City Heap *Sky Tower - **Stratospire *Desert Pass - **Sandy Gulch **Dust Pipe **Ardente Pass (ardente is portuguese for "burning") *Desert – A brutal and expansive area that’s hard to navigate. **(Name of the crossroads town) Frontier Vast Waste **(Name of the crossroads town) Frontier **Larena Desert (play on "la arena," which means "the motherfucking sand"] *Desert Cave - **Name Cave *Oasis – A special hidden area to reward those that brave the desert **Cienega (Spanish for oasis) **Secret Spring **Larena Haven **La Tranquila *Water Temple - An underwater Temple **Deep Cistern *Underwater Cave – An underwater route connected to the Jungle Temple **Dim Corridor *Jungle Temple - A huge ruined temple that functions as a labyrinth dungeon. **Twisted Sanctuary *Deep Jungle - **The Thick *Dragon Boneyard – A mysterious place where dragons go to pass away. **Mythic mound ** Talchitpetal Peak (Based on the Great Pyramid of Cholula) Misc/Other *The Drop (As in Dubstep) - The area descending into Vivace City. * Category:Development